DESCRIPTION: The 1995 FASEB summer research conference on Recombination will be the sixth bi-annual meeting on mechanisms of exchange of DNA strands in recombination and in DNA repair. This meeting has been one of the most over-subscribed of the FASEB meetings and the planned meeting will respond to the demand by increasing the number of participants to about 200. The proposed meeting includes speakers who are the leaders in the study of the biochemistry, molecular biology and genetics of homologous, site-specific and nonhomologous mechanisms of recombination. The organizers have endeavored to expand the range of topics in this meeting to include a session on medical aspects of genetic recombination and a broader survey of genome rearrangements associated with development. The major topics of discussion will be: Enzymatic Mechanisms of Recombination; Genome Rearrangements and Development; Recombination during meiosis; Recombinational Repair of DNA Damage; Initiators and Enhancers of Recombination; Medical Aspects of Recombination; Genetic Control of Recombination; Nonhomologous Recombination; Molecular Structure of Recombination Components. Funds are requested to help partially defray the costs of this meeting and to permit the participation of individuals from under-represented groups.